SipsCo. (Company)
Sips Co. founded and named after Sips and Sjin in their Minecraft series.They are well known for their excellent quality dirt. History Sips Co. was founded by Sips, in his and Sjins Minecraft series as a Mining Company. They started Sips Co. after they finished building Camelot. They soon hired Guy the sheep to man the customer service hotline. Sips Co. started off well with the occasional Enderman complaining about dirt. However, Sips Co. soon met problems with the Beaver Mafia after Sips and Sjin entered Beaverdale; and in retaliation they destroyed Sips and Sjins house (known as Deep Space Nine), kidnapped Guy, blew up their tool shed and pier, and killed Aloysius the cow. Sips and Sjin were forced to look for a replacement for a new Customer service representative as they looked for Guy. Sips and Sjin first hired three Snow Golems as secretaries, but then hired the Iron Golem named Problem Solver 3000 to take care of customer service. Sips Co. soon expanded and made S.M.R.T Corp that was shown in Duncan's Tekkit series and was run by Sjin, and worked on alternate forms of energy. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series, however only Sjin has appeared working on the project; first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to Sips Co, and land owned by "Not Co.", before constructing a Work Shed. Honeydew Inc. has recently started to conduct some Industrial Espionage in Sips Co.'s new Work Shed, which set off an alarm Sjin had placed inside. However, Sjin later reveals that the Work Shed was merely a diversion to keep Honeydew Inc. from finding their real base of operations. Sips Co. soon meets up with Rythian and decide to hire him so they are not outnumbered by Honeydew Inc. Sips manages to finish their first macerator to start up their factory. Sjin finally returned to the new Sips Co. Work Shed to discover it is covered in Honeydew Inc. Brand Dirt. Sjin then goes to the Honeydew Inc. Work shed and tells them they will hear from the Sips Co. lawyers. Sjin soon finds the portal Honeydew Inc. built under the work shed and covers it with dirt. Sjin also sets up a quarry so Sips Co. can get their dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon shows up and hassles Sjin by stealing his red-stone torch and blocking Sips Co. property with trees. Sjin returns to Sips and Rythian and finishes their new house as well. Sjin talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew in playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They then change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. After they finish they decide to try to make a divining rod to find more diamonds. It is belived that Sjin cut down the trees that Honeydew Inc. grow in front of Sips Co.s Workshed. Sips Co. built a Sorting Crap Faculty next to their home "Megaman Two'. After hours of work (no footage covers this), the piping of the sorting facility was deemed completed. The Sips Co. Trio decide to make multiple buildings instead of just one and they officially started work on the Sips Co. Compound. Sjin starts work on the Sips Co. Geothermal Facility. The crew soon decide to make their own nether portal so they could gather glowstone and other useful resources. During their excursion into the nether (dun dun dunnn), they discover that Honeydew Inc. has already been in the area and a few Cobblestone Bridges could be seen. They set about gathering their own supply, but thanks to Sips mining some ore they are forced to fight off swarms of angered Zombie Pigmen while also taking fire from Ghasts. Sips is almost trapped in the nether as the portal out is deactivated before he could leave. Rythian came back through the portal, which was still lit on his and Sjin's end; creating a new portal in the process allowing Sips to escape. They then continue to work on the Sorting Facility, sorting out some of the flaws in their system while Rythian completed a Destruction Catalyst and the Geothermal Facility was completed. Lewis has quit Honeydew Inc. due to Simon going mad with power and always hitting him and decides to look for a job at Sips Co. Sjin soon gets fired by Sips for messing up at the quarry and replaces him with Silk Shirt Guy (Lewis). During this, Sjin protests that Honeydrew Inc. broke into the facility and potentially stole a few things but Sips was only concerned with his failures with the quarry. Sjin soon cries and runs home. After a while, he joins Honeydew Inc. and was ordered to harvest all the sugarcane and wheat. However, after he finished, Honeydew says that he didn't do the job well and fires him. Sjin then cries and runs away. Lewis learns how to buy a Sips Co. employee and discovers that he will be working Seven days a week and Twenty Hours a day and getting minimum wage, but gets some good news: he gets to go to the Sips Co. Christmmas party every hundred years. Sips also tells Lewis about the Dirt Collector 3000, who was killed in a dirt tunnel collaspe; but in five days of work proved to be a true inspiration to dirt collectors everywhere. Lewis soon returns to Honeydew Inc.s base and steals tools for Sips Co. in order to fix problems regarding the quarry. Sjin and Sips start working on the piping system for their chests with Rythian on vacation. They soon decide to pipe some lava from the volcano that is close to the compound and on the way they find Nilesyy. Employees President/CEO and Founder - Sips Head Scientist and Architect - Xephos (was Sjin) Customer Service Repersentive(s) - Problem Solver 3000 Secretary(s) - Bob, Fred and Steve the snow Golems Scientist/Wizard - Rythian (Vacationing) Former Employees Head Scientist and Architect '- Sjin (fired) '''Customer Service Repersentive(s) '- Guy the Sheep (missing) '''Dirt Collector - Dirt Collector 3000 (Deceased) Rival Companies Honeydew Inc. Sjin's Independent Trading Products and Services The Highest Quality Dirt Alternate Forms of Energy Weapons Manufacturing New forms of Mining Locations *Camelot, under Mootopia *S.M.R.T Corp, Tekkit branch of Sips Co. *Sips Co. Work Shed - Decoy *Stacey Island - Destroyed The Sips Co. Compond buildings. *The Hovel (decommisioned) Now Basement *Sips, Sjin and Rythians house "Megaman Two" (Finshed) *Sips Co. Sorting Facility. *Sips Co. Geothermal Facility (Finshed) Company Motto Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun. Trivia *Fort Crappington does not count as part of Sips Co. *S.M.R.T Corp is a branch of Sips Co. run by Sjin in Tekkit. *Note: Some of the History is not in Chronological Order due to Sips and Sjin's Tekkit Series which are more recent while Simon, Lewis, and Duncan's Tekkit Series is not as current. *The company motto is "Big money, big women, big fun." *Sips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery", meaning their high-quality dirt can't be replicated with a compressor even though it would help them meet their quota of 30,000 dirt. *It is against company policy to conduct industrial espionage (unless it benefits Sips Co). *The fact that Sips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery" may not apply later on, as Sips Co. recruits Rythian as their Scientist/Wizard. Read More Category:Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Companies